What kind of game are you playing at
by JeanGreyakaPhoenix
Summary: This is a sequel to ‘Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud’. I never thought about a sequel but this just came up. R


**This is a sequel to **_**'Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud'. **_**I never thought about a sequel but this just came up while I was bored in math class. lol. Wrote it in paper first and then wrote it here, so I worked hard, pay me with good reviews. Thanks to the ones that reviewed **_**'Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud'**_** thou there were still too little reviews… What should I do to get more? **

**Especial thanks to Lacey, Love you! **

_**Jean Grey aka Phoenix**_

* * *

_What kind of game are you playing at_

And so what?

What are you gonna do now?

Are you gonna forget about it?

It's been three days and

you keep avoiding me,

staying around others

and taking the stairs,

not even wanting

to be close to the elevator

You never look my way

and you walk away

with some lame work excuse

every time I catch you alone

What are you playing at Jeannie?

I walk in on you alone in your lab

and you immediately start to leave,

but I can't take it anymore

and I grab your arm, stopping you

You try to free yourself

but I pull you closer,

and you groan,

asking me to let you go

but I don't listen

I look at you and you look away

from my blue eyes

avoiding my gaze,

still thinking of a way to get out of this,

but I'm not gonna let ya go

not now not ever

What are you playing at Jeannie?

Your face reddens and

you bite your lip,

looking down

You sit down on a chair

and I stand in front of you,

waiting as I know you want

to say something but

can't find the right words

You say you can't do this

and my heart tightens,

praying that you don't

mean what I think you meant

What are you playing at Jeannie?

You say that Scott will be back

in only two more days and

by then you have to get yourself

together to face him,

hide this and forget about us

You look down at

your hands on your lap,

tears now running

down your delicate face,

and you say that no matter

how wonderful it was,

it can never be what I want it to be

I shake my head no,

kneeling down in front of you

and taking your hands in mine,

and I expect you to pull away

but instead,

you hold on to my hands

tightly and cry silently

You say that it meant nothing

to you and that it was just

the heat of the moment,

but I know you're lying

as you can't stop the tears

falling from your eyes

I remind you of the words

you said and you cry harder,

saying that you didn't mean it,

yelling in a desperate attempt of denial

What are you playing at Jeannie?

I reach to touch your face

and I feel as you fight with yourself,

wanting to pull away but not really,

just wanting to convince me,

or maybe yourself,

but you don't pull away,

you can't pull away and

your tears fall as I stroke your face,

cleaning away tears as more fall

I tell you that I won't forget

about it because I love you,

and when I say this you kiss me,

and I taste the salt of your tears

on my lips before pulling you closer

I stroke your neck gently and you shiver,

loving the way my tongue feels playing with yours,

loving the way our lips feel pressed together,

loving the way I start to pull you closer,

but then you hold every single

strand of control inside you

and pull away,

standing up and shaking your head no.

What are you playing at Jeannie?

You say that this has to stop

and that I have to forget about it

and never talk to you about it again,

and never tell anyone

or you would never forgive me

I tell you that I will never

forget about and that

I will always love you

and you scream frustrated,

hugging yourself tightly,

not wanting to feel that

horrible tension in your heart,

not wanting to feel the pain there

What are you playing at Jeannie?

You start to beg me,

saying that you don't love me,

pleading for me to just let it go,

but I can't I won't

and I know you're lying

Wolverine fights inside me

aggravated as we continue

with this for hours,

and I don't give in,

I won't forget about it

There is only silence for a long time,

and I know you're trying to find a way to

convince me but I know there is nothing

that would ever make me

forget about it, about us,

nothing that would ever make me stop,

but then you look up at me,

and you walk closer to me,

looking deep into my eyes,

and for a second

I fear that you did find a way

What are you playing at Jeannie?

Shocked, I hear you say

that if I really love you,

then I will forget about it

and never mention it again,

and never think about it again

and let you be

I stare at you with the same look,

and after endless minutes,

I say no, and you laugh to yourself,

saying that I just told you

I don't love you for real

and I correct you, saying that I do

But then you yell at me,

saying that if I really loved you,

I would want you to be happy,

and that what you need to

be happy right now

is denial

With that, you defeat me

I love you so much,

more than anything else in the world,

and all I want is to be with you,

but what I want more than that

is for you to be happy,

to lead the life you want,

and if you're telling me

that you'll be happy if I let it go,

then there is nothing I can do

but let it go

I tell you this,

and you start crying again,

not angry anymore, but broken hearted

What are you playing at Jeannie?

You never thought I would agree to that, did you?

You never thought I loved you that much, did you?

And now that you know, what are you going to do?

Throw it away?

I never thought you to be like this,

but you do throw it away,

and I can only stare at you

as you get ready to face the rest

of your days pretending it never happened

You calm down your sobs

as I still stare at you with disbelieve

and you start to walk away,

slowly, hesitant but sure at the same time

When you're at the door

you turn around to look at me,

a single tear running

down your cheek

as you say you're sorry,

and then you leave,

taking my heart

and soul

and hope

and life with you

After a long time,

I go up to my room,

and thou I'll never admit it, I cried

Knowing that you need me

to stay away from you,

and that that's the only way

I'll be able to stop myself

from thinking about it,

I decided to leave

Where to? I don't know,

anywhere, far from here

where I can forget about

you and never think

about you again, far where

I'll forget your beautiful eyes,

where I can forget your melodic voice,

where I can forget

the feel of your fiery red hair,

where I can forget the heaven

I almost reached while

being with you,

pressed against you,

inside you

I pack a small bag and when

everybody is asleep,

when the whole house is calm,

I think about going

to say good bye to you but

I think again and simply grab the bike

And as I drive away from you

and everything I ever cared about,

I don't hear you scream my name,

telling me to stop,

to come back to you,

and that you regretted

everything you said,

and you regretted your decision.

What are you playing at Jeannie?

* * *

**So, what do ya think? Review! **


End file.
